I'm Not Cold
by MyGirlfriendIsTheMoon
Summary: Ryoma is cold and Momo gives amazing hugs.


AN: This story is mainly because I have this weird notion that Momo would give fantastic hugs and that Ryoma would be the type of person that would get cold really easily. If you read and enjoy, please review.

Ryoma shivered and shifted in his seat, attempting to make himself comfortable. It would still be another four hours before the bus would arrive at the hotel and Ryoma refused to be cold for that long. He knew he could always give in and ask one of his sempai for a blanket or a sweatshirt, but the tennis genius was far too stubborn to accept that. He shivered again and looked back at the rest of the team.

Oishi and Eiji were sound asleep in the row behind him, huddling together under one blanket. A few rows behind them, Tezuka was awake, but sitting very stiffly so as not to awaken Fuji who had fallen asleep on the captain's shoulder. Across from Tezuka, Kaidoh was fast asleep next to Inui who was randomly scribbling stuff in his notebook. Ryoma sighed and turned around, closing his eyes in yet another attempt to fall asleep. The attempt didn't last long. He was too cold and even thinking about sleep when cold was nearly impossible for him.

In an attempt to do something other than shiver and be generally miserable, he stood and walked to the back of the bus. As he stood, he spotted Momo and Kawamura in the very back. Momo was leaning across the aisle and tickling the sleeping Taka with a feather. For whatever reason, Ryoma decided to talk to Momo instead of Tezuka or Inui. It wasn't a logical reason; he just didn't feel like interrupting Inui's intense scribbling and he figured that Tezuka didn't seem like he wanted to talk and both might murder him if he dared wake up their partners.

When the smaller boy approached, Momo glanced up with a mischievous grin and whispered, "What's up Echizen?"

Ryoma shrugged hiding another shiver. Why wasn't Momo cold? The taller was only wearing a t-shirt and his regular shorts. He should be freezing like Ryoma who was wearing two sweatshirts, thick sweatpants and a warm hat.

"I was just wondering if you felt cold", muttered Ryoma when his friend continued to give him a confused look.

Momo shook his head replying, "I never get cold... unless it's snowing or twenty below or whatever. I'm just really hot blooded. You look cold though," Momo grinned invitingly, "Do you need me to warm you up?"

That just made the small boy jealous, annoyed, and a bit curious. He sat down next to Momo who scooted over to accommodate and asked, "Is there any chance that I could borrow you jacket for the rest of the ride?"

Mom's eyes widened and Ryoma instantly regretted his statement. The tall boy laughed quietly asking, "Are you really that cold?"

Ryoma looked away with a snort, "Of course not. It's just since you're clearly not using yours, I thought it might as well be put to good use," he paused and repeated, "I'm not cold."

Momo didn't buy the excuse and slid closer to Ryoma wrapping a large arm around him whispering in the tennis genius' ear, "If you wanted me to help warm you up, all you had to do was ask"

Ryoma blushed bright red and slid away only to tip himself of the seat and into the aisle. Momo caught him before the kid could hit the floor and pulled him closer again.

The kid definitely felt warmer now the he was so closer to his friend, but he stubbornly refused to admit to it, so he complained halfheartedly, "I still don't need to be warmed up"

Momo nuzzled the younger boy's neck, causing an even deeper blush and whispered almost convincingly, "I'm actually feeling a little cold myself. Maybe I'm the one that needs warming up. Would you really just leave me alone when I'm cold?"

Both knew that was a complete lie, but Ryoma pretended to play along because the warmth of his senpai's embrace was already making him sleepy and he really didn't want to go back to shivering alone in his seat. The tennis genius unconsciously buried his face in Momo's chest and snuggled closer to the tall boy in an attempt to get warmer and Momo wrapped his arms even tighter around him as they both began to fall asleep.

When they arrived, Ryoma detached himself from Momo and moved back to his seat in the front so quickly that by the time the power player had fully woken, there was no evidence that the smaller boy had been there at all, except a strange, lingering warmth. Momo looked blearily towards Taka who was already standing and yawning loudly as he tried to remember whether the entire thing had been a dream or not. As much as he wished it was true, the probability that Ryoma would come to him for warmth let alone admit he was cold was slim to none.

He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked up to where Ryoma was forced to stand on the seat to reach the over head compartments. The small boy didn't even glance back at him as Momo tried to decide how to ask. It seemed far too awkward to walk up and say, "So, did we sleep together last night or was I just dreaming?"

He walked up to Echizen as they began to walk into the hotel, but the kid was so out of it that he didn't even respond to Momo's tired greeting. The tall boy moved to grab his arm and ask, but then the kid looked up and muttered sleepily, "Was there something you wanted Momo-chan?"

Momo froze and shook his head deciding that the cuddling really had just been a silly dream. In fact, the more he thought about the more it made sense that he'd made it up. because why would Echizen ever return his feelings anyway?


End file.
